Little Superstar
Little Superstar is a Philippine reality talent show for kids, it premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on February 13, 2016 and airs every Saturday evening. It is hosted by Janella Salvador, while Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jaya and Bryan Termulo served as the show's judges, open for young singers aged at 6-13 years old. It ended on July 23, 2016 announcing that Camille Santos as the grand winner. The show features aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Little Superstar. The grand winner of the competition will take home a total of 3 million pesos prizes including 1 million peso cash prize and a recording contract from IBC Records. Host *Janella Salvador 'Judges' *Jeffrey Hidalgo *Jaya *Bryan Termulo Performances Camille Santos *Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Jaya) (February 13) *Somewhere (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (February 27) *Kahit Na (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (March 12) *Langit Na Naman (Donna Cruz) (March 26) *Ako ang Nagwagi, Ako ang Nasawi (Dulce) (April 9) *Hiram (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (April 23) *Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift) (May 7) *Hulog ng Langit (Donna Cruz) (May 21) *Follow Your Dream (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (May 28) *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) (June 11) *A Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez & the Scene) (June 18) *Clarity (Foxes) (July 2) *Dito Ba (Kuh Ledesma) (July 9) *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (July 16) *Follow Your Dream (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (July 23) (Grand Winner) Kenneth Semira *Price Tag (Jessie J) (February 27) *Kumusta Ka (Nonoy Zuniga) (March 12) *Anak (Freddie Aguilar) (March 26) *Just Once (James Ingram) (April 9) *Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (April 23) *Times of Your Life (Paul Anka) (May 7) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Rey Valera) (May 21) *Nakapagtataka (Rachel Alejandro) (June 4) *Sinasamba Kita (Rey Valera) (June 18) *I Surrender (June 25) *Natutulog Ba ang Diyos? (Gary Valenciano) (July 9) *Ako Si Superman (Rey Valera) (July 16) *Nakapagtataka (composed by Jim Paredes) (July 23) (1st Runner-Up) Bianca Marbella *Magkaisa (Virna Lisa) (February 20) *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (March 5) *Ngayong Alam Ko Na (Liezel Garcia) (March 19) *Hagkan (Sharon Cuneta) (April 2) (June 4) *Part of Your World (Jodi Benson) (April 23) *Tulak Ng Bibig, Kabig Ng Dibdib (Lilet) (May 14) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (May 28) *Kaibigan Lang Pala (Lilet) (June 4) *You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (Lani Misalucha) (June 11) *To Love You More (Sarah Geronimo) (July 2) *Kung Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (July 16) *Kaibigan Lang Pala (compsoed by Bernadette Gutierrez and Rey Palac) (July 23) (2nd Runner-Up) Isaac Zamudio *Habang May Buhay (Donna Cruz) (February 13) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (February 20) *The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson) (March 19) *Tao (Sampaguita) (April 2) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (April 16) *Ikaw (Martin Nievera) (April 30) *Kapalaran (Rico J. Puno) (May 14) *Hey, Soul Sister (Train) (May 28) *Minsan (Bert Dominic) (June 4) *Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars) (June 11) *Kahit Isang Saglit (Martin Nievera) (July 2) *We Are One (Child 4 Child) (July 9) *Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars) (July 16) *Kahit Isang Saglit (composed by Louie Ocampo) (July 23) (3rd Runner-Up) Louise Malaza *Till I Met You (Kuh Ledesma) (February 27) *Langis at Tubig (Sharon Cuneta) (March 12) *Maybe (Annie) (April 2) *Ikaw Pa Rin (Manilyn Reynes) (April 16) *Kahit Konting Pagtingin (Sharon Cuneta) (April 30) *Maybe This Time (Sarah Geronimo) (May 14) *Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (Sharon Cuneta) (May 28) *Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composed by Freddie Saturno) (June 23) *Feel Na Feel (Manilyn Reynes) (July 2) *Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (July 9) (Eliminated) Nathan Bautista *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) (February 20) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (March 5) *Never Too Late (Three Days Grace) (March 26) *Faitfully (Journey) (April 9) *Open Arms (Journey) (April 23) *Himala (Rivermaya) (May 7) *After All These Years (Journey) (May 21) *Liwanag Sa Dilim (Rivermaya) (June 11) *My Way (Frank Sinatra) (June 18) *The Search Is Over (Survivor) (June 25) *It's My Life (Bon Jovi) (July 2) (Eliminated) Julia Klarisse Base *Roar (Katy Perry) (February 13) *Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (March 5) *Firework (Katy Perry) (March 19) *Thinking of You (Katy Perry) (April 9) *Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (April 30) *Wide Awake (Katy Perry) (May 21) *Lipad ng Pangarap (Dessa) (June 4) *The One That Got Away (Katy Perry) (June 11) *Tayo Lang Dalawa (Donna Cruz) (June 18) *Alam Mo Ba (Vina Morales) (June 25) (Eliminated) Koko Luy *The Journey (Lea Saonga) (February 13) *Forget You (CeeLo Green) (March 19) *Naalala Ka (Rey Valera) (April 2) *Kay Tagal (Rachel Alejandro) (April 16) *Mr. Kupido (Rachel Alejandro) (May 14) *Sayang (Claire de la Fuente) (June 4) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (June 18) (Eliminated) Alexia Dator *Luha (Aegis) (February 20) *22 (Taylor Swift) (March 5) *Basang-Basa Sa Ulan (Aegis) (March 26) *Black Space (Taylor Swift) (May 7) *Mahal Ko O Mahal Ako (KZ Tandingan) (June 11) (Eliminated) John Basty Peguerra *Count On Me (Bruno Mars) (February 27) *Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars) (March 12) *When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars) (April 16) *Treasure (Bruno Mars) (April 30) *Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal (Lea Salonga) (May 14) *Grenade (Bruno Mars) (May 28) *Ang Buhay Ko (Asin) (June 4) (Eliminated) Elimination chart Releases References See also *Little Superstar: IBC-13 Begins The Search for the Next Kiddie Singing Superstar *Janella, Jeffrey, Jaya and Bryan *IBC 13 SWEEPS TOP 25 PROGRAMS FOR THE MONTH OF FEBRUARY *IBC Net Income Jumps 19% to P1.530 Billion in 2015 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * [http://littlesuperstar.ibc.com.ph Little Superstar] on IBC * [https://www.facebook.com/LittleSuperstarPH Little Superstar] on Facebook * [https://twitter.com/LittleSuperstarPH Little Superstar] on Twitter * [https://instagram.com/littlesuperstarph Little Superstar] on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Singing competition television shows Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts